


Of dragons and unicorns

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él no quiere amigos. Sólo quiere volver a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of dragons and unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ontokkishi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ontokkishi).



> Regalito de cumpleaños para mi preciosa unicornia ( ^ヮ^)/ ♥

 

do you think

that dragons

have fairytales

in which they

do not save,

in which they

are the princess

and not the

monster at the gate?

—m.v., two sides.

 

 

Yifan tiene tres años y no entiende por qué un día el aire cálido de Guangzhou deja de acariciar sus facciones infantiles y es reemplazado por otro aire, frío, a veces gélido, otras húmedo, de las montañas de una ciudad muy lejos de allí. Tampoco entiende por qué es la mano suave de su madre la que le tira de la suya por las calles de la capital (abarrotadas de gente, el ruido del tráfico, la voz de un señor mayor comentando algo que no entiende), la que le hace subir a un taxi viejo con un conductor que le mira como enfadado. Pone un pie pequeño sobre el suelo enmoquetado del coche y se gira hacia su madre. «¿Y papá?» va a preguntarle, pero el claxon de un coche detrás de ellos y una palabra mal sonante que se escapa de la boca del hombre al volante, hace que su madre le apremie. «Vamos, Yifan, sube. Se nos va a hacer tarde.» Yifan duda, pero una mano le empuja levemente hacia dentro. Se sienta sobre el desgastado asiento trasero, sus piernas colgando y el ruido del exterior mitigándose al cerrarse la puerta. Con una mirada a través del cristal a su espalda, los edificios van distanciándose, llevándole lejos, muy lejos, hacia un destino desconocido para él.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Yifan no entiende por qué su madre le dice «Volveré más tarde, tranquilo» mientras él se agarra con fuerza a su falda, que deja a la vista unas piernas, tacones negros en los pies en una tarde en el que el calor deja llevar poca ropa. Hay otros niños a su alrededor, gritos y correteos mientras las madres se despiden y se alejan de ellos. Yifan no quiere que su madre se vaya también, no quiere quedarse sólo con todos esos niños que no conoce, ni entrar en el feo edificio gris que hay detrás de la reja de hierro roja que decora la entrada. «Mamá...» Ella le regala una sonrisa, sus labios cuidadosamente pintados de rojo curvándose, una mano acariciándole el pelo. «Ya eres todo un hombrecito, así que demuéstramelo entrando a clase, ¿eh?» No le contesta. Simplemente observa su rostro y ella se agacha, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, el olor de su colonia impregnando el aire. Con una maleta de plástico de vivos colores en una mano, observa como su silueta se va alejando y alejando, hasta que se confunde con los árboles que decoran la acera, las hojas rondando por el suelo y los gritos de los niños sonando de fondo.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Más de un dedo le señala y Yifan no puede más que fruncir las cejas y apartar la mirada. No le gusta estar ahí, quiere volver con su madre y alejarse de esos niños que le miran con ojos demasiado grandes y le señalan mientras ríen. Una mujer alta y joven intenta hablar con él, le dice que juegue con los demás para así hacer algún amigo. Él no quiere amigos. Sólo quiere volver a casa.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Su madre le deja todos los días con un beso en la mejilla delante de la reja roja que las ramas de un sauce llorón acaricia los días en que sopla brisa. Los niños gritan, ríen y corren, con sus maletitas del almuerzo en sus manos. Parecen contentos, como si la escuela fuera divertida. Como si no echaran de menos a sus madres ni desearan quedarse en casa. Yifan echa de menos a su padre.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Hay un niño que siempre juega solo en la hora del recreo. Permanece en uno de los rincones de la sala, las manos ocupadas en hacer cabalgar en el aire a un peluche de unicornio morado, mientras el resto de niños se reúnen, gritan y gritan, y la profesora les chista llevándose un dedo a los labios. Yifan le observa a veces con curiosidad mientras abre su maletita y saca el almuerzo que su madre le ha hecho a primera hora de la mañana. Le observa, pero nunca se acerca a él.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Llueve fuera, gotas finas que golpean contra los cristales de la escuela y empañan de gris un día que amaneció soleado. Los niños juegan como siempre, reunidos en grupo, el volumen más bajo esta vez. Yifan, masticando su almuerzo, mira a su alrededor tras un cristal grisáceo que oscurece más el día, con unas gafas de sol que le quedan demasiado grandes sobre el puente de su pequeña nariz. La profesora le pregunta por qué las lleva pero él no contesta. Las encontró la noche anterior entre los restos que quedaban de su maleta todavía por vaciar del todo. Con ellas puestas, se siente un poco menos solo.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

No le gusta que su madre llore. Pero a veces lo hace, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y, cuando son a causa de él, duele. Yifan sólo quiere ver a su padre pero eso hacer llorar a su madre. Él también lo hace, ojos ocultos tras las gafas, cuando nadie le mira. Ese día siente el dedo de alguien sobre su mejilla, posándose exactamente encima del recorrido de una lágrima. Cuando gira la cabeza, se encuentra con los ojos pequeños del niño del peluche de unicornio, que mira los restos de la lágrima que se han quedado en la yema del dedo. Yifan quiere estar solo, sin embargo no dice nada, como siempre. Se mantiene callado y mira hacia otro lado. Nadie habla con él, así que seguro que ese niño se irá a su rincón. «Chiu, chiu» suena de repente y vuelve a notar otra vez algo en la mejilla, peludo y suave. «¿Qué haces?» le pregunta al ver la forma del unicornio que le acaricia la cara. Quizás es la primera vez que habla de verdad en todo ese tiempo. «Estoy curándote» responde el niño con una pequeña sonrisa. Yifan le observa, esta vez con más detenimiento. Detrás de las gafas, ha dejado de llorar.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Al día siguiente, el niño se acerca a él, peluche de unicornio en una mano y en la otra uno nuevo. «¿Jugamos?» le pregunta, tendiéndole un peluche de dragón, pelaje azul oscuro y una cola larga. Yifan extiende una mano y lo coge, notando el tacto suave y agradable. «Siempre ha estado muy solo. Nadie quería rescatarlo del cajón» sigue hablando, con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro y que deja a la vista unos dientes que todavía están creciendo. «Los dragones no tienen que ser rescatados. La gente huye de ellos» le responde, pasando los dedos por la cresta del peluche. «Yo creo que sí tienen que serlo.» hace cabalgar a su unicornio por el suelo, acercándose al dragón «Me llamo Yixing, y soy un unicornio» canturrea, soltando un pequeño relinche. «Yifan» se permite sonreír y acerca el peluche al unicornio «Soy un dragón muy feroz y fuerte» se presenta, con un pequeño rugido que hace que las gafas se caigan sobre sus piernas cruzadas Yixing ríe, las coge y se las pone al dragón. Yifan también ríe y sus risas se unen a las voces de sus compañeros de clase, una armonía infantil que da paso a un principio.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Mucho, mucho tiempo después, Yifan y Yixing siguen riendo como esa primera vez. Las paredes de la escuela infantil, reemplazadas por las de un piso compartido en Hong Kong. Las voces de los niños, reemplazadas por el sonido del tráfico incesante de la gran urbe, y los gritos de los niños de la familia del el piso contiguo, que juegan a indios y vaqueros día sí y día también. A pesar de los años transcurridos, ambos siguen siendo los dos niños de aquel entonces, con sus juegos ahora más cercanos e íntimos, besos en la oscuridad y manos escurridizas que erizan la piel. La risa de Yixing sigue siendo infantil, la de Yifan reservada, pero ahí está, sonando mientras están tumbados en el sofá una mañana de domingo, cuchicheando sobre la nueva pareja de un amigo común. Encima de ellos, en una de las estanterías que cuelgan de la pared, hay dos peluches sentados entre libros. Un dragón y un unicornio, con la felpa desgastada y el color algo desvanecido, uno al lado del otro, juntos desde el día en que sus dueños empezaron a ir por el mismo camino.

 

 


End file.
